


Another Tuesday

by What_a_mess (Myself)



Series: Tuesdays [2]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ok so it's just making out, Some pretty heavy making out if I'm honest, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/pseuds/What_a_mess
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Series: Tuesdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Another Tuesday

Jacob gestures her to sit on the sofa and once she does, joins her, his leg a few handsbreadths from hers. Despite the hour, he still has his coat on and the only concession he seems to have made is the top button being popped and his tie slightly loosened. When he smiles at her it is a bit tired but sincere.

He’s turns slightly towards her and starts, “I know that we had agreed on quarterly reports, but at this stage an email would would work just as—“ 

“Ok, I have to admit that the quarterly report thing was just to get in your office,” Cady interrupts before he can get too far into the subject.

He sits up straighter, his face falling into a reserve that is all too familiar, and Cady winces.

“See, things keep cropping up and complicating things, so I decided to be kind of sneaky,” she tells him with somewhat exaggerated earnestness. “Because there’s this hot guy that I haven’t gotten to see in two weeka that I was really kind of hoping to make out with tonight.”

Jacob snorts out a surprised laugh and Cady grins in relief as his whole posture loosens.

“Sooo, whaddaya say?” she presses, scooting unsubtly towards him on the sofa. “Think you can clock out for the night?”

He leans right into her space and she can’t help but take a deep, appreciative breath. He has a tiny smirk at the way her eyes have gone heavy lidded when he leans back from murmuring, “I think that can be arranged,” against her temple.

“Fan _tastic_ ,” she declares, grabbing his lapels to yank him into an insistent kiss that muffles his pleased chuckle. He shifts his weight when she releases his coat to twine both arms around his neck, pressing her gently against the back cushion. The first kiss moves into a series of hot, adamant ones that set them closer to lying down than sitting. He breaks away from her mouth with a groan when she hooks a leg around him and uses it to encourage him to put more of his weight on her. He presses open mouthed kisses along her neck when she tilts her head back, one of her hands skating her nails up from his neck into his hair. Leaning on one forearm, he feels the fabric of his coat pull taught across his shoulders when he tries to get his other hand on her thigh, and it has got to go.

She whines when he starts to sit up, pulling his face back down to hers with both hands framing his jaw. He struggles to shrug the coat off without pulling away but can’t manage it, huffing out, “Cady,” between biting kisses, “I’m just—” when she lets him, “—this _off_ —” before she catches on and tugs at the sleeve that is stuck. He drops it on the floor, uncaring that it’s half inside out, and is finally free to slide his hand up the back of her thigh to palm her ass. She arches back against his grip and moans at the slide of his tongue against her own. He jolts when she grabs the back of his shirt and yanks, managing to pull both it and the T-shirt underneath out from his waistband. She grins up at him where he’d pushed himself off of her in startlement and raises her eyebrows in something that looks like a challenge when she gets her hands up under the untucked shirts. She can feel his warm skin and the shifting of the muscles in his back when he replies, “Well, in that case…” and ducks down to slide up her loose blouse and lay a slow kiss above her navel.

The feel of his lips and the slight scratch of his beard as his deliberate, considered kisses quest their way slowly up her torso makes her breath quicken. He keeps the touch of his hand impossibly light as it advances, skimming her shirt farther and farther up. When it slips up enough to reveal the bottom of her bra, he abandons the trail he was making across the curve of her ribs to catch her lips again and then catch her gaze with his. She’s a little glassy eyed from the activity and bites her lip, smiling up at him. He takes this for the permission it is to glide his hand up to her collarbone, taking the blouse with it and leaving only her rather see-through, lacy bra between her breasts and his avid gaze. He lets out a long, unsteady breath and drifts his fingertips back down along her skin to follow the top edge of the bra. She feels goosebumps in the wake of the path his fingers take and reaches for him, feeling suddenly vulnerable despite the covering. When he kisses her then, it’s careful and with the same reverence as the fingertips that still trace where the lace meets the swell of her breast.

“You are so utterly lovely,” he tells her, pressing kiss after kiss from her lips down to where his fingers are. Unexpectedly, there’s a slight scrape of teeth against the inner curve of her breast and she gasps, “Oh, fuck,” and clutches at his head, bucking up against him. He makes a pleased, considering sound, and then moves to capture one of her nipples through the lace in the wet heat of his mouth. The leg she has around his hip jerks him against her and her low cry of his name sounds punched out of her. She can feel the vibration of the sound he makes in response though his mouth on her chest and she takes a ragged breath and the phone on his desk rings.

They both freeze, jarred out of the moment, and then he lifts his head slightly, freeing his mouth.

“I am going to kill them,” he growls.

“Who is it?” she asks, still breathless.

“I don’t know. I do not _care_. I am going to _kill them_ ,” he repeats, and rests his forehead against her sternum. He feels her breastbone jerking slightly and snaps his eyes up to her face. Then he glares half-heartedly.

“It’s not funny,” he grumbles.

The place where his mouth had been a moment before feels strikingly cool in the air of his office. She continues to giggle silently, managing to say, “You’re absolutely right. Not funny at all.” He huffs a single, begrudging laugh and smiles at the shiver it elicits. The ringing finally stops and clicks over to voicemail, but the volume is too low to make out who it is or what they’re saying. They keep looking at each other for a long moment as the message finishes and they hear another beep. It’s not the overwhelming electricity of before the interruption, but the air between then still feels charged. Cady swallows heavily and it sounds loud in the quiet room. Jacob follows one of her arms with his hand down to hers to lace their fingers together, then shifts to sit up on the sofa. With her hand tangled with his, she sits up too, her blouse sliding freely down into place. He kisses the back of her hand and then stands, saying, “I’m going to…” trailing off and gesturing to the phone.

“Yeah, of course,” she nods, letting their fingers untangle as he moves to his desk. She reaches up to feel her lips, knowing that they have to be flushed and swollen, and glances over at Jacob.

He’s checked the message and is writing in his planner when he glances up and she realizes she’s been staring. His tie is a mess, his shirt is still almost entirely untucked, his hair is in disarray, and the line of his slacks is quite noticeably ruined.

“What?” he asks, tossing his pen down.

“Nothing,” she protests, “It’s just…” 

He quirks an eyebrow at her expectantly. 

“You’re always so put together, even when it’s in jeans and a T-shirt. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so… rumpled. It’s a good look,” she says with a smile that’s slightly shy.

“Cady,” he starts.

When he doesn’t continue, she echoes him, and finds that her voice has gone low and inviting. “Jacob…”

He takes the few steps back towards her and asks her, “Would you come home with me? Come spend the night with me tonight?”

She nods immediately and finds her voice a second later. “Yes. Definitely. Good plan.”

They smile at each other for a moment before both moving in for a somewhat rushed, thorough kiss, before pulling apart.

“I just need to hit the lights, and—“ He breaks off when she bends down to grab his coat from the floor, pull the sleeve right side out, and hands it back to him.

“Much as I love the look, maybe, uh, unrumple yourself some?” she says with a cheeky grin. He drops the coat over the back of the sofa so that he can tuck his shirt back in and run a hand over his hair. When she pointedly runs her eyes down and slowly back up the length of him, he clears his throat, readjusts his waistband, and picks up the coat. He folds the coat over his arm in front of him, and raises his eyebrows at her expectantly. She makes a mild effort to subdue the smugness of her smile as she turns to the exit.

“Shall we?” she asks over her shoulder, heading out the door.

“Oh, we most assuredly shall,” he says from just behind her, turning off the light and locking the door.


End file.
